CODE: DxD
by CODE-ROGUE
Summary: Sometimes, you must dirty your our hands to achieve your goal. The only question is, are you brave enough to do so? This is a story of individuals who will change the course of history by their own power. NOTE: still in progress and there would be an edited version later


**Hello! I'm here to put write another story again and here I am! It has a long since I have planned to make Highschool DxD story but I don't have any idea and so I just focus on other story first. Now, I found an idea and here we are! Well, this story will be split into several arc and some thanks for Shidou Haruka to gives me an inspiration to make this story. Anyway, lets start the prologue of the story!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any characters (both canon or from other story) from it. It's all belongs to the respective owner. I just own the OCs and the idea)**

* * *

It was a normal day for the world. There's nothing strange happen as people going around with their business or just hanging around for stuff. While the "other side" also going quite normal despite having some eccentric people among them. There's nothing wrong on either side and everything is "normal". However, the clock is already tickling.

Somewhere, on the outskirt of unknown land there was nothing there beside a forest with its living beings live there and the weather is clear without any clouds around. Then, suddenly the wind was gusting quite strong toward certain location as the sky where it headed somehow become quite dark. And from that darkness, a crack appears.

The crack become bigger until certain size before stopping. Then, the crack suddenly shatter into pieces, leaving a hole in the sky which showing an endless darkness of void and strange blue circuit-like line on it. A four digit number suddenly appears in front of the hole, switching to other number in fast way before it stop at glitch-ing [0000]. After that, something is being announced.

 **[WORLD MAZINE!]**

Suddenly, something fell from the hole and landed on the ground while making a loud sound. It was a big robot-like machine dye in black-silver color. A blue lines are shining on its body and its head visor is shining as well. As the robot-like machine stand straight, the chest part opened and someone jump out from the inside. The one who was jumping out is a person, a man.

He has black messy hair with white streaks at the either side of his hair. He wears black with blue crack-like lines long coat and grey shirt, greyish black pants and black shoes. One thing that very striking on his appearances is his eyes. While both eyes have same blue color, the left eye sclera is black and not white like normal eye have. The man stretch his body before he looks around the place.

"Hm… so, this world is not bad at all, although," he looks at the sky, "the amount of supernatural energy is very insane here. Is this a world where supernatural is a majority here? Or they are pretty active on here? Well, I can't say anything until I see it myself," and after that, he flick his finger and at instant, the robot-like machine suddenly disappear into light particle, "Now, let's find a place where I can see more clearly about this place."

The man began to jump around the place. From one tree to other tree and even climbing through a cliff with his legs alone, he finally arrive on some open space at the leg of mountain, "Hm… this place isn't different from my own earth," he took something from his pocket, which is a phone-like device before opening a certain app from it, "And the scan… this place is exactly like earth! However… I think due the dimensional interference on the journey, it seems I travel too far to the past from my original time coordinate. It may be troublesome but I can figure it out later."

When the man is still on his own though and thinking, he didn't realize that was a certain goth-loli dragon girl looking at him from his side. Her eyes are staring right at the man with wonder and confusing in the same time. This certain goth-loli dragon girl was there because she senses a disturbance on the area and decide to see what the cause of it. When she has arrive there, she found the source is none other than the human male in front of her right now. And right now, she was observing him until he realizes that someone was beside him in entire time.

"What the!?" the man said in surprise when he found a girl in goth-like dress was standing beside him. He was not actually plan to meet any residence of the world he is visiting now but considering there's one already here, he can't help but to say something, "Ah, by any chance, who are you, little girl?"

"I, Ophis," the dragon girl, Ophis answered.

" _Hm… Ophis. It means "serpent" in Greek so she may be related to a snake or dragon. And this power I sense from her… is tremendous, no. I can't exactly measure her power. It's feel like… infinite or something. Hn… let's just ask her,_ " he though before looking at her, "Are you perhaps related to the word "dragon"?"

"Yes. I, Ouroboros Dragon. An Infinite Dragon God," she answered with no emotion behind her words.

" _Jackpot and damn my luck! First person I meet in this world and they might be one of strongest being here. Ah… crap. Shouldn't anger her or it may take a while to build another body, again!"_ he though before looking at her again, "So, Ophis…chan? Can I call you that?"

"I don't care," she answered emotionless.

" _And hard to read based on her expressionless face,_ " he though, "So, Ophis-chan, for what business you had with me? Did I do something that may take your attention or something?"

"You, strange? No, strong yet strange. I can feel, your power. It is strange but powerful," she said which gain a look from the man, "I, want that power."

"For what?" the man said while he becomes caution from her words.

"To defeat Great Red, and took back my home."

"Great Red… and who is this Great Red you mention?"

"A home-stealer, meanie. I hate it. I want its head," Ophis said while showing a clear hatred toward a being named Great Red.

"Alright, I think I get a gist of it," the man said, "However, I can't give you my power as I need it too."

"I, see…"

"However," he said before she try to do something, "How about I tell you an alternative way to deal with this Great Red you mentioned."

"Alternative?" Ophis said in confuse.

"Yes, an alternative ways. But before that, my name is…"

* * *

 **" _And so, the book have been opened and the story will begin. Will the history would be same, or would be change to different route, one's that be unknown toward the future. Well, let's us open the first page..._ "**


End file.
